Trivia
General * Episode with the most number of voice-over actors: Episode ____ (link) with ___ seiyuu (as shown in ending credits) * Episode with the most number of spoofs/external references : Episode ____ (link)with ___ different references Did you know? * In Episode 109, the seiyuus for Dragon Leader (aka Jackie Chan), 石丸 博也 Ishimaru Hiroya and Fei / Debugon (aka Samo Hung), 水島　裕 Mizushima Yuu, are the actual seiyuus for all Jackie Chan and Samo Hung roles in the Japanese dubs of the Hong Kong Movies. * The episode title for Episode 60 陽はまた昇る hi wa mata noboru aka 'The sun will rise again' is also the title of a DOES song. 「修羅」 Shura by DOES is the ED theme for this particular episode. * Shimura Shinpachi has an uncanny affinity with the number '8'. Part of his name, pachi is actually hachi in kanji, meaning '8'. His birthday is in the month of August, though the date is on the 12th. For 2 times in a row now, he has ranked as the 8th most popular Gintama character in Weekly Shounen Jump polls. * Did you know that both the seiyuus for Kamenashi and Otohime (of the Dragon Palace City Chapter) have identical birthdays to the characters they voice? 白鳥 哲 Shiratori Tetsu (for Kamenashi) is born on 21 Mar just like Kamenashi and 高島 雅羅 Takashima Gara's birthday is on 2 Mar, just like Otothime's. The Invincible Touyako Bokutou Sakata Gintoki has eliminated myriad enemies using just his invincible 木刀 bokutou aka Wooden sword with 洞爺湖 touyako aka Lake Toya engraved on it. In Episode 31, Shinpachi said that whether the opponents are huge robots or weapons of mass-destruction, Gintoki had always used his wooden katana to defeat them. However, his bokutou was no match for the Benizakura in Episode 58, during which it broke. The following feats were accomplished: # Episode JUMP FESTA - Bokotou was used to slice through Katsura's mecha unit, causing it to explode # Episode 3 - Destroyed the engine of the 天国 tengoku aka Paradise, the flying shabu-shabu club that Shimura Tae was forced to go work in as debt repayment in return for keeping the family dojo. # Episode 14 - In the cooking demonstration omake near the end, Gintoki used the bokotou to dice up onions in the air. # Episode 32 - after recovering his memory, Gintoki used the bokutou to smash up the Mamushi-Z laser-beam canon. # Episode 105 - Brought down a helicopter while the steel strings of Kawakami Banzai's shamizen are attached to the bokutou. # Episode 146 - Defeated the powerful Yato Amanto 'Night King' Housen with it, with help from other people. Sadaharu Bites Number of different human/amanto heads Sadaharu has bitten: ______ Go back to Top of Page 'Attacks' on Hijikata by Okita Number of different ways Okita tried to 'do Hijikata in': ______ Go back to Top of Page Main Fight Scenes The table below summarizes the various fight-scenes in this series: (to expand further --Gin-san 17:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC)) Go back to Top of Page Go back to Main Page zh: __INDEX__ Category:Content